


Nighttime Skinny-Dips Are the Best

by HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL



Category: Home and Away (TV), Willex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, because something had to have started in that swim, that they wanted to finish when they realized no-one was home at Irene's ;), the missing Willex skinny-dipping scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL/pseuds/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL
Summary: The Willex skinny-dipping scene we didn't get to see..with points of view from both women.
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 258





	1. Alex's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an anonymous on Tumblr: "Alex/Willow prompt, the skinny dipping scene"

Alex hadn't expected much out of the day, especially after having gone to see Willow at the beach only to find out she'd promised Robbo she'd cover shifts at the gym. Thankfully, the trainer's boss had come in and told Willow she could take the rest of the day off. Alex made a mental note to remember to buy Robbo a beer in the near future for that. Drinks and dinner had turned into hours of talking, both women so wrapped up in each other and the easy flow of conversation. So, when it was finally time to head out, Alex wasn't quite ready to call it a night yet. When she suggested allowing Willow to walk her home, the trainer had joked that maybe they'd run out of things to talk about along the way. But Alex knew that wasn't true. Her girlfriend always had plenty to say...and Alex was always more than willing to listen. 

One could say she was smitten...something she probably wouldn't deny at this point. Who could blame her? She'd pretty much been smitten since day one...that moment in the hospital when she'd caught her and Jasmine eating lunch behind a curtain and the trainer had covered for her friend, offering to give her a personal training session. Of course, the thought of working out, especially in a gym, wasn't remotely appealing to Alex. Seeing the sexy trainer again, however, was very appealing. Reflecting back on it while Willow chatted on about a new exercise routine she wanted to try with a class of hers, Alex couldn't help but smile. Who knew they'd be where they were now when, just a few weeks ago, Alex had misread the situation and kissed Willow, only to get her heart crushed from her rejection. She'd been thankful their friendship had survived and amazed by Willow's bravery in allowing herself to be open to exploring the budding attraction between them. 

Yes, it had turned out to be an amazing day after all. Well, it was a day that was almost finished. But unbeknownst to Alex, Willow wasn't quite ready for the evening to end either. However, she wasn't expecting what she suggested next as she walked a few feet in front of the doctor along the boardwalk... 

“You know, we could still have that swim.” 

“What, now?” 

The suggestion caught Alex completely off-guard. Especially since they'd have to go grab their swimsuits and then make the trek back down to the beach. 

“Yeah. Don't tell me you're scared of cold water?” 

Well, she wasn't exactly afraid of cold water, but the thought of plunging into the most likely freezing, crashing waves without the sun to warm them up didn't exactly sound that appealing either. So, she said the first thing that came to mind to try to dissuade Willow's plan. 

“No, it's not-it's not the water. It's just...what we...wear our underwear?” 

“Kind of defeats the purpose of the skinny-dip.” 

Yeah...Alex definitely hadn't been expecting that. Then again, her girlfriend was known for being very spontaneous. So, on some level, she probably had been expecting it. 

“You wanna go skinny-dipping?” 

“Yeah. Nighttime skinny-dips are the best.” 

“I wouldn't know.” 

It wasn't a lie. Alex had never been skinny-dipping before. And the thought of doing it with Willow terrified her...slightly. Okay, maybe it terrified her entirely. 

“Why? Too scared?” 

“No” 

Yes. Yes, she was definitely scared. Or maybe insanely nervous was the better description. 

“Too modest?” 

Of course she was modest. Years of discipline and hard work left her very little time to be anything other than careful and conscientious. 

“I...wouldn't say that.” 

She would say that. In fact, she just did say that...inside her head, of course. 

“Come on, let me be your first...skinny-dipping partner. I dare you.” 

And with that, Willow proceeded to slink out of her tank top and toss it onto the ground, giving Alex a sly grin, which of course, prompted Alex to begin unbuttoning her shirt. A short, amused laugh came from Willow as she reached back to unhook her bra. Alex being the chivalrous woman that she was, quickly closed her eyes as she tossed her shirt to the ground as well. She could feel Willow's eyes on her as she heard the sounds of more articles of clothing hitting the ground, followed by the clunk of her boots joining the clothing. 

“Interesting.” Willow said, watching with an amused grin as Alex proceeded to unzip her jeans, eyes still closed and bra still on. 

“What?” Alex responded as she slid the jeans down her long legs feeling Willow’s intense eyes on her body. 

“Here you have the opportunity to check me out while I'm naked and your eyes are closed. Thought you said I was gorgeous? Changed your mind?” Willow teased, amusement in her voice. 

“No, I haven't changed my mind. You are absolutely gorgeous. And incredibly sexy...and...I'm really trying to do the proper thing here.” 

“Alex.” 

Willow had managed to sneak up on the doctor, and by what she could fathom since her eyes were still closed, she was extremely close. In fact, she was pretty sure their bodies were almost touching, as she could feel the heat radiating from Willow's body. Then she felt the trainer's hands gently cup her cheeks... 

“Look at me, please?” 

Alex did as her girlfriend asked and slowly opened her eyes, meeting the beautiful brown waiting eyes before her. Her heart felt like it was about to rupture through her chest, but when Willow stepped in closer, keeping her eyes locked on the doctor's as she reached around behind Alex and unclasped her bra, she was pretty sure her heart stopped. Her breath hitched as she felt Willow's fingers trail slow, warm paths down both her shoulders, sliding the bra-straps down and away. As Alex's bra fell to the ground, Willow's intense look turned into a small smile, their eyes still locked on one another. 

“I can be proper too, you know.” Willow said through her smile. “Though I don't really wanna be at the moment...just for the record.” she continued before closing her eyes. 

Alex pretty much melted right then and there at Willow's sentiment. She quickly pushed down her panties and kicked them off, careful not to get an unwarranted sneak peek at the gorgeous naked woman standing mere inches in front of her. 

“Are you naked yet? Willow asked impatiently. 

“Yes.” Alex replied through an amused chuckle. 

“Did you sneak a peek? 'Cause if you did, it's only fair that I-” 

“I've retained my chivalry, m'lady.” 

Willow laughed before reaching out in search of Alex's hand. 

“Good. Then close your eyes and take my hand. We're jumping in together on three.” 

Alex did what she was told, trying to wrap her head round the fact that was about to jump into the dark, cold water...naked nonetheless. She didn't have much more time to mull about it, however, as Willow began the countdown. Before she could think twice and reconsider what they were about to do, her girlfriend shouted out three and they both jumped off of the pier. 

The shock of the cold water left Alex breathless for a few moments as she broke the surface, causing several gasps to escape her lips and her teeth to chatter. 

“Just start swimming. You'll warm up in no time.” Willow said, already a few feet away from Alex as she began to swim further out. 

So, Alex did start swimming. And by the time she’d reached where Willow was treading water and waiting for her, she had indeed warmed up a bit. 

“So?” Willow asked. “How does it feel?” 

“You’re right. I feel surprisingly warmer now.” Alex responded. 

“See, I told you.” Willow mused, giving Alex a playful wink. “Now I want to show you something. Close your eyes and lay back so you can float.” 

So, Alex did just that, closing her eyes as she let herself float atop the gently lapping waves. She felt Willow reach for her hand beside her, grasping the doctor’s hand in hers. 

“Okay, now open your eyes.” 

When Alex opened her eyes, she let out a gasp of wonder. They were far enough away from the pier that the boardwalk lights were pretty far in the distance. There was darkness all around them...except for the sky. As she floated, hand in hand with Willow, the darkness above her was sparkling with stars. Having been a city girl most of her life, she’d never seen so many stars light up the sky before. 

“Wow.” 

She didn’t know what else to say in the moment. The words to describe the serene beauty above her while being in the moment with the woman she’d come to care deeply for beside her as they floated in the bay seemed to escape her. 

“Pretty amazing, right?” Willow said, giving Alex’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Definitely amazing.” Alex replied, still taking in the expanse of starlight surrounding them. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. And in those few minutes, Alex was pretty sure she’d never felt so content yet so alive. She had Willow to thank for that. She wasn’t really sure she’d ever fully be able to move on from the heartache of her past relationship. But now, especially in that moment, she felt like she could do just about anything. Her silent contemplation was interrupted though when she felt Willow shiver beside her. 

“Okay, as much as I’m loving this, and amazing as it is, I think we better head back. It’s getting pretty chilly out here. And I don’t want you catching a cold or something worse.” 

Both women started treading water again, facing each other as Willow replied... 

“But at least I know a hot Doc who will take good care of me if I get sick.” 

Hot Doc? Alex was pretty sure no one had ever referred to her as that before. But she had to admit, coming from Willow, she was definitely flattered. The trainer had a way of making her feel confident and...dare she say it...sexy. So, she decided to tease Willow back. 

“A hot doc you say? Who is it? I need to take out the competition.” 

That garnered a laugh out of Willow, causing Alex to smile at the beautiful way her face lit up when she laughed. Then suddenly, Willow's smile turned into a knowing smirk. 

“Race you back. Winner gets to watch the loser get out of the water with her eyes completely open.” 

Willow wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at Alex before taking off with a splash, prompting Alex to take off after her. They remained side by side for most of the swim, but Alex managed to pull away at the last minute, grabbing onto the pier so she could catch her breath. Willow swam up beside her a few seconds later. Both women took a few moments to catch their breaths, their faces mere inches apart. Once they’d managed to slow their breathing back to normal, Willow smiled at Alex. 

“What?” Alex asked, perplexed as to what prompted the impromptu smile out of her girlfriend. 

“Nothing. I just...had a really great time with you tonight.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” Alex replied, her pulse starting to quicken as Willow floated closer to her, both women still holding onto the pier. 

Willow brought her free hand up to Alex’s cheek, giving it a soft caress. 

“And for the record...again.” Willow chuckled, remembering she’d already stated something for the record earlier. “There is no competition. There’s only you, Ms. Hot Doc.” 

Despite the cold water, Alex could feel her cheeks heating up at Willow’s new nickname for her. She really did have a way of making her feel confident...and desired. Now, if only they weren’t out in public at the moment. The thought put a contemplative smirk on Alex’s lips, causing Willow to smirk back knowingly. 

“What were you thinking just now?” 

“Nothing.” Alex stated coyly as Willow slid even closer to her. 

“Really.” Willow replied. 

Alex had to stifle a gasp as the trainer’s body was now flush against hers. But she couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped her mouth when Willow’s warm lips met the chilled side of her neck, causing a hot jolt to run through her body before pooling in a certain lower region. Her kisses were slow and deliberate as she trailed her lips down Alex's neck and then onto her shoulder. As Alex let out another moan, she felt Willow's lips smile against her skin before raising her head back up to meet the doctor's eyes. Alex wasn't sure if her arousal was being reflected in the trainer's eyes, or if her girlfriend was also feeling the desire just as much as she was. She didn't want to push Willow. She wanted her to be certain...to be sure. But she also didn't think she could wait much longer when it came to holding out on making love to her. And quite honestly, she didn't want to hold any longer. But she stopped Willow with her free as she leaned in to kiss her, placing it gently on her cheek. 

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, her voice a husky whisper. "Is this not okay?"

Alex smiled as she pushed back several strands of wet hair from the trainer's face before resting her hand on the side of Willow's neck. 

"It's more than okay. I just...wanna do this the right way. And make sure you're sure before-"

Before Alex could finish, Willow cut her off by pressing her lips against the doctor's in a searing kiss as she wrapped her free hand around the back of Alex's neck and pulled her in closer. It was the kind of kiss that was intensity, passion, and desire all rolled into one, leaving Alex breathless as Willow's lips finally parted from hers and she rested her forehead against Alex's. Both women had to take a moment to catch their breaths before either could even think about speaking. 

"I'm sure." Willow finally got out, her voice a desire-laden whisper. 

"Okay." Was all Alex could manage to say in return, her head and other parts of her body still whirling from that amazing kiss. 

But Willow let out a frustrated groan, causing Alex to pull back and look at her girlfriend, seeing disappointment in her eyes. 

"What is it?" Alex asked, concern in her voice. 

"No, it's just...Irene, Bella, and Colby are all back at the house having some damn movie night. And it's too late to go all the way back to your place. I'm sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. There's no rush. Let's just...get out of this freezing cold water and let me walk you home, okay?" 

When Willow's face lit up in a relieved smile, Alex felt even more smitten than before...if that were even possible. 

"Okay, but me first. I'm a woman of my word." 

Willow turned to face the pier, now grasping the edge with both hands. She looked over her shoulder at Alex. 

"You're gonna sneak that peek this time I hope" She asked with a sly smile. 

"Oh, you bet I am!" Alex exclaimed in a calm tone as she raised an eyebrow at Willow, indicating to the trainer that she should hurry up. 

Willow's smile broke out into her signature toothy grin as she let out an amused chuckle before plunging herself up and out of the water. And this time...Alex had no qualms about checking out Willow's exquisitely naked form. In fact, she didn't take her eyes off her as she walked over to their pile of discarded clothing and started getting dressed, a small smile still playing across her lips...meaning she probably could still feel Alex's gaze on her. With a quiet sigh, Alex finally got out of the water as well, trudging quickly in the chilled air over to her clothes. Willow had already finished getting dressed, but kept her back turned to the doctor the whole time. After finishing with the last button on her shirt and wringing out her hair one last time, Alex walked over to her girlfriend, who was gazing out over the bay. 

"You know, you didn't have to be Ms. Chivalrous. It would have been only fair for you to have...looked too."

Willow turned to Alex with another one of her beautiful smiles...the ones that made Alex's heart flutter and her knees weak. 

"Yeah, I know." Willow started as she stepped into Alex's space and brushed aside some of the wet strands of hair sticking to her face. "But I figured waiting would make the anticipation even better."

Willow leaned in and gave Alex a lingering kiss before taking Alex's hand in hers.

"Now come on. I believe you promised to walk me home."

"Indeed I did." Alex mused as she leaned into Willow, bumping her shoulder playfully. 

And as they walked hand in hand away from the pier, Alex's heart was soaring with so many feelings. Exhilaration from having just gone skinny-dipping for the first time. Happiness from having experienced the serenity of the starry night sky. Desire from having wanted to make love to Willow right then and there in the bay. Yeah, it was safe to say she was feeling a whole lot of things in the moment. But most of all there was something else she was feeling. And it may have been a small feeling right now, but as she listened to Willow talk about how she used to love swimming at night by herself under the stars while they walked to her house, Alex was pretty sure that feeling was growing by the minute. And for the first time in a long time...she wasn't afraid to let that particular feeling grow.


	2. Willow's POV

Willow’s expectations for the day had been pretty low. Knowing she’d be stuck at the gym for the better part of it covering for Robbo, there really wasn’t much to look forward to. But when Alex had showed up unexpectedly at the beach that morning, greeting her with that beautiful smile and a towel, her mood turned from broody to content. It wasn’t surprising though, since being with Alex always seemed to have that effect on her...especially when she went full-on nerd like she had that morning, commenting about cold water and immunity. It was adorable. And Willow had only be half joking about the cold shower thing. Because lately, she had needed to take a few. She knew they’d both agreed to take things slow, but honestly, that was the last thing she’d wanted to do. 

It was the little things that gave Willow the need to partake in those cold showers. It was the adorable things...like when Alex would go into cute doctor mode like she had that morning. Or when she’d pout when trying to get out of doing another rep of squats at the gym. Willow loved that pout. But it also did...other things to her, making her want to kiss Alex senseless so her pout turned into a smile. And it was the adorable things like when Alex had feigned being jealous because the trainer had been giving another client more attention that afternoon, all the while knowing that Willow couldn’t help but look over at her girlfriend multiple times as she was doing her weights routine. And then it was the little things like touch. Willow couldn’t get enough of those little endearing touches. Whether it was giving Alex’s sexy biceps a playful squeeze or giving her a makeshift shoulder rub after her workout, the trainer found herself always wanting to touch Alex. And lately...she’d realized just how much more she wanted to touch the doctor. And that much more is what usually led to that need for those cold showers. 

She hadn’t been thinking about cold showers that evening though. She’d been too wrapped up in Alex’s presence and the amazing conversation that had been going on for hours. They’d been so wrapped up in each other, in fact, that they hadn’t even realized they were the last ones left and it was time for Salt to close. But Willow wasn’t ready for the night to end, and thankfully it seemed like Alex wasn’t either since she offered to walk the trainer home. It was an endearing offer, one that was typical from the chivalrous doctor. And it was another one of those little things... 

So, perhaps it was the thought of cold showers popping into her head once more. Or maybe it was that slow, sneaking suspicion that she may be just a tad bit smitten with the beautiful woman walking her home. Whatever it was, she was prompted to walk a few feet ahead of Alex and make a proposal that was daring even for the famously spontaneous trainer. 

“You know, we could still have that swim.” 

Even though her back was turned, she knew Alex was most likely trying to internally fathom just how they were going to swim so late...and with no swimwear. 

“What, now?” 

Bingo. Willow knew she’d already had the doctor intrigued. Now she just had reel her in with a little bit of that flirty frankness she knew always worked on her girlfriend. 

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you’re scared of cold water?” 

She didn’t figure Alex was scared of a little cold water, but she couldn’t help but tease the doctor, as it tended to be the best way to get her to loosen up and stray from her typical serious, straight and narrow mentality. 

“No, it’s not-it's not the water. It’s just...what...we wear our underwear?” 

When Willow finally turned around to face Alex, she deliberately turned on the charm with a teasing smile. 

“Kind of defeats the purpose of the skinny-dip.” 

The shock on Alex’s face was priceless...and adorable. 

“You wanna go skinny-dipping?” 

“Yeah. Nighttime skinny-dips are the best.” 

As she began taking off her jacket, Willow flashed Alex a sexy smile, still amused by the doctor’s flustered look currently playing across her face. 

“I wouldn’t know.” 

Willow pretty much figured Alex had never been skinny-dipping before, which was why she suggested it in the first place. Well that, and she hadn’t been lying...nighttime skinny-dips really were the best...especially if you had someone special to share them with. And Alex was definitely some-one special. 

“Why? Too scared?” 

“No.” 

Alex’s cute and cautious no implied to Willow that the doctor was indeed...if only just a little...scared. And Willow had to admit, she may have been a tad bit scared herself...or maybe more like nervous. But she wasn’t about to let that show as she continued teasing Alex. 

“Too modest?” 

Willow dropped her jacket on the ground and proceeded to pull down the strap of her tank top over her shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

Willow would say that. And in any normal situation, she was pretty sure Alex would say it too. The doctor was very reserved and modest. It was something that Willow found endearing, as it was the complete opposite of herself. And although she thought Alex’s modesty was adorable most of the time, she had been working subtly to try to bring the doctor out of her shell. And the best way to do that, of course, was with a dare... 

“Come on, let me be your first...skinny-dipping partner. I dare you. 

And with that, Willow proceeded to slink out of her tank top and toss it onto the ground, giving Alex a sly grin, which of course, prompted Alex to begin unbuttoning her shirt. A short, amused laugh came from Willow as she reached back to unhook her bra. She’d expected the dare to work on the doctor, but she definitely didn’t expect what she did next. Before she slipped her bra completely off, Alex closed her eyes, tossing her shirt down beside her. Intrigued, the trainer kept her eyes on the doctor as she removed the rest of her clothing. When she tossed her boots down with a thud, now completely naked, she quirked a curious eyebrow at her girlfriend, who still had her eyes closed. 

“Interesting.” Willow said, watching with an amused grin as Alex proceeded to unzip her jeans, eyes still closed and bra still on. 

“What?” Alex responded as she slid her jeans down her legs. 

...those long, lean legs...ones that Willow was definitely taking a moment to appreciate. 

“Here you have the opportunity to check me out while I'm naked and your eyes are closed. Thought you said I was gorgeous? Changed your mind?” Willow teased, amusement in her voice. 

Of course, she knew Alex hadn’t changed her mind. Not about being attracted to Willow and not about being with the trainer. It was all or nothing for Alex, and she meant it...of that, Willow was certain. 

“No, I haven't changed my mind. You are absolutely gorgeous. And incredibly sexy...and...I'm really trying to do the proper thing here.” 

Willow just about melted into a pool of mush. Though it wasn’t an unexpected response, knowing how chivalrous Alex truly was, she still hadn’t expected it. If it had been Dean...or even Justin, she was pretty sure they’d have been ogling her with lust, having instantly stripped and manhandled her into the water for a groping session. But here was this amazing, caring, and...dare she say it...stunning woman in front of her not wanting to take advantage of the situation. And it was then that the trainer realized that she wasn’t just a tad bit smitten. No...she was absolutely one hundred percent smitten as she stepped in close to Alex. 

“Alex.” 

She could tell Alex was surprised by her closeness, as she still hadn’t opened her eyes. Her voice was gentle and full of emotion as she reached up to cup Alex’s cheeks in her hands. 

“Look at me, please?” 

Alex slowly opened her eyes, meeting the reassuring brown gaze of Willow’s. The trainer kept her eyes locked on the doctor as she stepped in closer and reached around behind Alex, unclasping her bra. Willow heard Alex’s breath hitch as she let her fingers trail slowly and deliberately down her girlfriend’s shoulders, taking the bra straps with them. It was sexy and sensual...and God was it turning her on. But as she let Alex’s bra fall to the ground beside their feet, she was determined to return the respect for Alex that Alex had shown for her. So, she let her intense gaze turn into a small smile... 

“I can be proper too, you know.” Willow said through her smile. “Though I don't really wanna be at the moment...just for the record.” she continued before closing her eyes. 

Willow took a careful step back, listening intently as Alex discarded the rest of her clothing. 

“Are you naked yet? Willow asked impatiently. 

“Yes.” Alex replied through an amused chuckle. 

“Did you sneak a peek? 'Cause if you did, it's only fair that I-” 

“I've retained my chivalry, m'lady.” 

Willow laughed before reaching out in search of Alex's hand. Her girlfriend seriously couldn’t get any more adorable. 

“Good. Then close your eyes and take my hand. We're jumping in together on three.” 

When she felt Alex’s warm hand wrap around her own, Willow couldn’t help but grin. Knowing her cautious girlfriend, however, she knew Alex was probably thinking of last-minute ways to get out of plunging into the cold, dark water. But she wasn’t going to give her the chance. So, after a quick count to three, she jumped, relieved to feel that Alex was jumping right along with her. 

When she broke the surface, Willow needed a few seconds to overcome the shock from the cold water. But once she felt better-oriented and started treading water, she was already starting to warm up. Alex seemed to be struggling with the cold water shock as well a few feet away from her. 

“Just start swimming. You'll warm up in no time.” 

After Alex swam over to where Willow was waiting, she seemed more relaxed and calmer. 

“So?” Willow asked. “How does it feel?” 

“You’re right. I feel surprisingly warmer now.” Alex responded. 

“See, I told you.” Willow mused, giving Alex a playful wink. “Now I want to show you something. Close your eyes and lay back so you can float.” 

Willow couldn’t help but smile as Alex leaned back and started floating without hesitation. It seemed like her qualms about skinny-dipped were now forgotten. And the trainer hoped that her presence had a little bit to do with it. As she started to float as well, she reached out and took Alex’s hand in hers. But her eyes weren’t on the bright, starry sky above her that she wanted Alex to see. Instead, her eyes were on the beautiful woman floating beside her. 

“Okay, now open your eyes.” 

When Alex opened her eyes, she let out a gasp of wonder, causing Willow to break out into a wide, satisfied grin. Finally, she turned her head back up towards the sky to look with Alex. They were far enough away from the pier that the boardwalk lights were pretty far in the distance. There was darkness all around them...except for the sky. The sky was lit up with millions of sparking stars. 

“Wow.” Alex said, gazing at the sky in awe. 

“Pretty amazing, right?” Willow said, giving Alex’s hand a small squeeze. 

This was why nighttime skinny-dips were the best to Willow. Although now she thought about changing that theory to...nighttime skinny-dips with Alex were the best. They stayed like that...hand in hand looking up at the stars for a few more minutes. And in those few minutes, Willow was pretty sure she’d never felt so...incredibly happy. Sure, she’d felt happiness before in a relationship...but honestly, it didn’t compare to what she was feeling now. She felt respected and safe and...just absolutely amazing whenever she was with Alex. It was more than happiness, really. But she didn’t want to dwell on that next feeling too long yet. They were still taking things as they came. And Willow was okay with that. So, it was probably a good thing when a cold breeze whisked over her exposed skin, causing her to shiver. 

“Okay, as much as I’m loving this, and amazing as it is, I think we better head back. It’s getting pretty chilly out here. And I don’t want you catching a cold or something worse.” 

Both women started treading water again, facing each other. God, she loved it when Alex went from adorable and aloof to smart and serious doctor mode. It was seriously hot. And it prompted Willow to think of a new nickname for her girlfriend. 

“But at least I know a hot Doc who will take good care of me if I get sick.” 

Willow internally chuckled at the look on Alex’s face at the mention of her being a hot doctor. If she were to revert back to her gambling days, she’d wager everything that no-one had probably ever called Alex their hot Doc. She watched in amusement as Alex mentally wrestled with the how to respond before finally coming back with an impressive retort... 

“A hot doc you say? Who is it? I need to take out the competition.” 

Willow’s laugh echoed through the bay. It was an adorable and dare she say it...teasing response from Alex. One that she definitely appreciated. But also, one that she’d definitely need to counter in order to reassure her girlfriend that there would never be any competition. Her heart belonged to Alex...a notion that both frightened and excited her. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, causing her amused smile to turn into a knowing smirk. She had a plan... 

“Race you back. Winner gets to watch the loser get out of the water with her eyes completely open.” 

Willow wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at Alex before taking off with a splash. She swam hard and fast at first, hearing Alex not too far behind her. Thye remained side by side through most of the rest of the swim. But at the last minute, Willow slowed down, letting Alex touch the pier first. Alex was already holding onto the pier, attempting to catch her breath when the trainer swam up beside her a few seconds later. Both women took a few moments to catch their breaths, their faces mere inches apart. Once they’d managed to slow their breathing back to normal, Willow smiled at Alex. She realized she’d been smiling a lot the entire night...and that she seemed to smile more than usual whenever she was with Alex. 

“What?” Alex asked, perplexed as to what prompted the impromptu smile out of her girlfriend. 

“Nothing. I just...had a really great time with you tonight.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” Alex replied. 

Willow could see the pulse quicken in Alex’s throat as she floated closer to her. She placed one hand over Alex’s as they held onto the pier. She then brought her free hand up to the doctor’s cheek, giving it a small caress, reveling in the softness of her skin. 

“And for the record...again.” Willow chuckled, remembering she’d already stated something for the record earlier. “There is no competition. There’s only you, Ms. Hot Doc.” 

Willow was pretty sure Alex’s cheeks had begun to flush. She watched at the doctor seemed to get lost in contemplation for a moment before her lips unknowingly quirked up into a sly smirk. Willow mirrored Alex’s smirk, having a bit of an idea where the doctor’s thoughts may have wondered off to. 

“What were you thinking just now?” 

Willow’s hand slid down Alex’s neck, where she took a lock of hair and twirled it around flirtatiously. 

“Nothing.” Alex stated coyly. 

Willow wasn’t buying it, so she slid even closer to Alex. 

“Really.” 

Willow quirked a curious eyebrow at Alex before closing the distance between them, their naked bodies now flush against each other. She had to hold back a moan at how good it felt...the warmth, the softness...the sheer hotness of feeling Alex’s body on hers. One could say the feeling was...cold shower-inducing. However, a cold shower was definitely not going to be able douse the flames of arousal that coursed through her veins at the sound of Alex’s moan when Willow leaned in and placed a searing kiss on the side of Alex’s neck. That she had the power to elicit that lustful sound out of the doctor...it was amazing. And she wanted more...she wanted to hear it again. Her kisses were slow and deliberate as she trailed her lips down Alex's neck and then onto her shoulder. When Alex moaned again, Willow couldn’t help but smile against her skin. And as she raised her head up to meet Alex’s waiting eyes, she could see the sheer desire that reflected back to her own desire-laden eyes. She knew Alex wanted her to be sure. And in that moment, the trainer had never been surer about anything. She wanted Alex. She wanted all of her. Yet, she knew she’d have to convey her assuredness convincingly. But as she leaned in to kiss Alex again, the doctor stopped her, placing her hand upon the trainer’s cheek. 

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, her voice a husky whisper. "Is this not okay?" 

Her brows creased in worry, hoping she hadn’t crossed the line with Alex. Maybe she’d taken things too far...been too bold in her bout of desire. But her worry was instantly assuaged as Alex’s lips formed a gentle smile as she tucked several stray strands of wet hair stuck to Willow’s face behind her ear and then rested her hand on the side of the trainer’s neck. 

"It's more than okay. I just...wanna do this the right way. And make sure you're sure before-" 

Before Alex could finish, Willow cut her off by pressing her lips against the doctor's in a searing kiss as she wrapped her free hand around the back of Alex's neck and pulled her in closer. She poured everything she could into that kiss. It was the kind of kiss that was intensity, passion, and desire all rolled into one. She wanted Alex to feel just how sure she was. And when their lips finally parted, both of them breathless, she rested her forehead against the doctor’s, waiting for them both to catch their breaths. 

"I'm sure." Willow finally got out, her voice a desire-laden whisper. 

"Okay." Was all Alex could manage to say in return. 

But Willow let out a frustrated groan, causing Alex to pull back and look at her girlfriend, seeing disappointment in her eyes. Of all the times to have- 

"What is it?" Alex asked, concern in her voice. 

"No, it's just...Irene, Bella, and Colby are all back at the house having some damn movie night. And it's too late to go all the way back to your place. I'm sorry." 

The trainer was mentally giving herself a swift kick in the ass for having suggested Bella stay with she and Irene while she recovered from her vaccines. Of course, it had been the logical thing to do at the time. But right now, it was terrible timing. She couldn’t bring Alex back there and take her back to her room without causing a scene...and a lot of questions. She really was sorry. She just hoped Alex knew how much she wanted to continue what they’d started moments ago. 

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. There's no rush. Let's just...get out of this freezing cold water and let me walk you home, okay?" 

Willow’s face lit up in a relieved smile. Once again, Alex was her knight in shining armor. Or how would the doctor put it...rescuing her princess. Either way, Willow was grateful that Alex wasn’t overtly disappointed that they couldn’t continue their evening. So, it was time to get out of the water. Which meant she could at least make it up to her girlfriend...at least a little bit... 

"Okay, but me first. I'm a woman of my word." 

And she was a woman of her word...a woman who was going to give Alex a slightly teasing taste of what she had to look forward to when they were eventually able to spend the night together for the first time. The trainer turned to face the pier, now grasping the edge with both hands. She looked over her shoulder at Alex. 

"You're gonna sneak that peek this time I hope" She asked with a sly smile. 

"Oh, you bet I am!" Alex exclaimed in a calm tone as she raised an eyebrow at Willow, indicating to the trainer that she should hurry up. 

Willow's smile broke out into her signature toothy grin as she let out an amused chuckle before plunging herself up and out of the water. She could feel Alex’s gaze upon her naked body, causing a sensual shiver to run down her spine and infiltrate the rest of her body with another clench of arousal. Yeah...she was definitely going to have to take that cold shower when she got home. There was no doubt about it. She got dressed slowly, allowing Alex plenty of time to watch her. And she couldn’t help but smile again as she felt the sensation that Alex was indeed still watching her. When she heard Alex finally get out of the water, she kept her back turned from Alex, letting her dress in private as she looked out over the bay, contemplating everything that had happened that evening. 

And in that moment, as she gazed out over the dark waters of the bay, Willow’s heart was overflowing with so many feelings. Exhilaration from the erotic thrill of having skinny-dipped with her otherwise modest and never spontaneous girlfriend. Happiness from the serenity that came in knowing that she and Alex were both on the same page in their relationship...that they were both sure. Desire from having wanted to make love to Alex right then and there in the bay. Yeah, it was safe to say she was feeling a whole lot of things in the moment. Yet, there was also one specific thing she was feeling as well. And it may have been a small seed of a feeling. But that small seed had already been planted. And she was pretty sure it was only going to grow more and more over time. She was ready though. Alex made her feel ready to face anything. And that...was an amazing feeling in itself. 

"You know, you didn't have to be Ms. Chivalrous. It would have been only fair for you to have...looked too." Alex said as she stepped beside Willow, breaking her silent musings about feelings. 

There she was again...Alex the chivalrous. Willow couldn’t help but smile. 

"Yeah, I know." Willow started as she stepped into Alex's space and brushed aside some of the wet strands of hair sticking to her face. "But I figured waiting would make the anticipation even better." 

Willow leaned in and gave Alex a lingering kiss before taking Alex's hand in hers. 

"Now come on. I believe you promised to walk me home." 

"Indeed I did." Alex mused as she leaned into Willow, bumping her shoulder playfully. 

And as they walked hand in hand away from the pier, Willow couldn’t help but feel that she was the luckiest woman in Summer Bay. That...and she was still going to need that cold shower once she got home...


End file.
